


the necklace

by Screeniverse



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screeniverse/pseuds/Screeniverse
Summary: Kirby makes a necklace for Meta Knight, but can’t seem to tie the knot…
Relationships: King Dedede & Kirby, King Dedede/Meta Knight, Kirby & Meta Knight
Kudos: 111





	the necklace

Kirby had spent all day working on his little project. Looping strings through macaroni and beads was hard when you had little nubs for hands. Still, he was almost done, he just needed to… tie… the knot…...

How was he going to do that? As I said, he doesn't have fingers!

He frowned and let out a small quiet hum. He couldn’t just ask Meta Knight to do it- that would ruin the surprise! And then again, he’s not exactly good with fingers either.

Hm...

Oh! He remembered! Maybe Dedede could help! But it doesn’t really seem like him to do that. Eh, worth a shot.

Carefully cradling his little craft in his nubs, he ran throughout the castle, looking for the penguin. The quiet, rubbery ‘tap tap’ of his feet echoed through the halls, amplifying the sound. Despite this, it was still quiet enough not to alert anyone, until he found the room Dedede was in.

And what was the king doing? Eating, as usual.

Kirby quietly walks up to Dedede and taps his shoulder, making him pause from eating and put down his food.

“Whaddya need, little gumball?” Dedede looked down to the puff, who holds up the still intact art project. “Knod!” He says babily. Dedede sighed and facepalm.

“If ya really need help doing a CRAFT, kiddo, just ask Meta Knight.” He grumbled, turning back to his food. Kirby frowned and held the necklace closer. “Giff for meda kni, poyo!”

“Oh, it's a gift, is it? Fine...” Dedede rolls his eyes, gently picking up the craft by the ends and tying a small knot. He places it gently back in Kirby’s hand as the child cheers. The pink baby starts running off, but not before giving a little ‘fank u!’ as the king turns back to his meal.

Meta Knight, meanwhile, was doing his daily patrols of the castle with Sword and Blade. When Kirby noticed him turning down a hallway, he started sprinting in his direction.

“Meda Kni! Poyo poyo!” Kirby called out, Meta Knight stopping and turning around.

“What do you need, Kirby?” The warrior replied blandly. Kirby stopped in front of him and hopped in place, smiling brightly. Meta’s eyes faded to a shade of pink- Kirby’s excitement over little things was always amusing. “Please, do calm down. What did you stop me for?”

“Giff! Giff! Poyo poyo!” Kirby chattered, holding out the necklace. “Take!”

Meta gave off a sigh. Y’know the kind. The disappointed-but-you-know-i-can't-stay-mad-at-you mom sigh. He plucked the necklace from kirby’s nubs and stretched out the string a little, preparing to put it on.

But then he sees the beads.

“Meda Naito ♡ Kaabii”.

It was gibberish, but that was perfectly fine to the knight, who knew the intended meaning. His eyes turning a vibrant blue as he tears up. “Oh, Kirby... it’s- it’s-...”

“It's lovely...”


End file.
